


Words For Ya

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, coc trpg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: COC跑团，跑团四人组：克劳德、蒂法、艾瑞丝、巴雷特；KP：萨菲罗斯、NPC：萨菲罗斯、BOSS：萨菲罗斯#危 克劳德 危#祖安克劳德，【】内为KP发言。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 缘～更～

克劳德拉开第七天堂的大门，两双视线投向他。

“有任务？”克劳德问。

吧台前的两人对视了一下，艾瑞丝蹦过来说：“最近贫民窟出现了不明原因的杀人事件。”

蒂法：“死者没有伤口，没有中毒迹象，暂未发现存在瘟疫。”

艾瑞丝：“其实上层也出现了这种现象，但为了避免不必要的恐慌，神罗将这件事压下来了。”

蒂法：“所以我们的委托是调查这起事件，并找出杀人案的真相。”

克劳德皱了皱眉：“这种事就不必叫我了。”

巴雷特厚实的背部抖动一下，酒杯哐当一声拍在桌上。他沉声说：“委托人是神罗公司。”

克劳德：“不接。”

巴雷特：“报酬是十万。”

克劳德：“接了。”

蒂法握拳放在嘴边挡住自己的笑意，艾瑞丝凑在克劳德耳边说：“这次的报酬我们只分两万一人，剩下的都给克劳德，巴雷特欠你的报酬也一并算在里面。”

克劳德沉稳的点点头，他问：“什么时候出发？”

巴雷特：“就现在吧，先去神罗公司。”

克劳德率先出门，蒂法发现他高兴得脚尖都快踮起来了。克劳德可真是好懂。

* * *

“6天前出现第一例不明原因死者，然后的你们自己看。”雷诺将薄薄一沓文件往桌上一飞，自己靠向沙发。两位女士认真的翻阅起文件，克劳德只看了一眼便放弃了，巴雷特试图与雷诺交流，两人脾气都不好，没说上几句话。

“死者体征正常，没有任何异常表现，死后皮肤呈灰绿色，无心跳，瞳孔……会收缩？！”蒂法的最后一个音带了上扬的声调。先不谈灰绿色的皮肤，死人的瞳孔理应会发散。

雷诺漫不经心的点点头：“很奇怪。”

艾瑞丝问：“神罗公司的人呢，你们不能自己去查吗？”

雷诺嗤笑一声：“这不是听闻你们是有名的万能帮手？贫民窟出来的人，多少有点奇怪的本事吧，怪力乱神的杂事交给你们做不是正好？”

克劳德听完他的话脑海中灵光一闪而过——

【心理学点数10，是否过一个心理学检定？】

这是一个低沉的男音，好听到给他一个麦克风能拉走整条红灯区站街女的业绩。

克劳德想：过。

“噔噔”两声骰子落地声过去，男声愉快的笑道：【克劳德掷出了37点，你对他的话将信将疑。】

克劳德：“……”有种出来打架。

克劳德看向身边三人，巴雷特和蒂法似乎没有怀疑，艾瑞丝忽然问：“你们想让我们查到什么？这是某种原因，还是某个人所为？”

雷诺抛棍子的手一顿，他笑嘻嘻道：“你们拿钱不就是查明这事的？我都知道了还找你们做什么。”

艾瑞丝和蒂法对视一眼，神罗有问题。

克劳德说：“洗手间？”

雷诺给他指了个出会客室右拐走到尽头，克劳德抓起巴雷特起身大步出去。

* * *

巴雷特哼笑两声，吹着小调放水：“没想到前神罗战士也像5岁小朋友一样要人陪着上厕所。”

克劳德背靠大剑倚在门边，等巴雷特出来后他瞥了大块头一眼：“洗手了吗？”

“当然洗了！”巴雷特不满得有点心虚，其实他没洗。

克劳德指了指通往电梯的路：“投个侦察。”

巴雷特哼哼两声，不情不愿的盯着地上猛看，过了一会儿他咦了一声：“有绿色的液体……好像……是魔晄？！”

克劳德看起来并不意外这个答案，他走回会议室，还不忘了叮嘱一句：“尿骚味传过来了，少吃点葱蒜姜。”

巴雷特：“……操！”

* * *

会议室里两位美女还在研究案件细节，克劳德对雷诺过了一个说服。

【确定吗？克劳德已经扣除了8点san值了。】悦耳的男声问道，克劳德倒觉得他更希望自己理智全掉光，这语气听起来很期待的样子。

克劳德不耐烦的说：少废话。

【叮咚～克劳德掷出了18/12，雷诺愿意听一下你说的话。】

还叮咚呢？克劳德对这不符合男人声线的话略一皱眉，他对雷诺说：“我要调查神罗公司。”

【克劳德，你可以稍微礼貌委婉一点，比如说加上“请”字。】

克劳德：请你闭嘴。

【这是我的荣幸。】

雷诺挑挑眉问为什么，克劳德说：“查案需要。”

他顿了顿，面色不虞的憋出一个“请”，这个请字听起来像是祈求，倒不如说是“你要是敢说不允许我就掏出大剑把你拆了拼成一个请字”的威胁。

【呵。】男人开怀大笑，别扭的克劳德实在有趣。

雷诺不可有不可无的耸耸肩，他说：“好吧，等我跟老板申请一下。”

* * *

雪崩小队四人从神罗公司出来，他们商量了一下决定分散行动。巴雷特和蒂法回贫民窟调查，克劳德和艾瑞丝调查米德加上层。

“克劳德为什么会想调查神罗公司？”

“巴雷特看到地上有魔晄的液体。”克劳德毫不犹豫甩锅给队长。

“哦～所以，魔晄泄漏？难道是魔晄中毒导致的离奇死亡？这听起来也合情合理，可如果真是这样，神罗为什么让我们去调查？他们不怕我们曝光吗？难道他们自己也不知道？”艾瑞丝苦思冥想，“总之我们先去第一起案发现场调查看看吧，第一个死亡的是一位酒吧老板，据说同时做着拐卖未成年少女与贫民的地下交易。”

克劳德淡淡道：“死亏了。”这种人应该被折磨致死才对。

“哎，但或许也有无辜的人遇害，如果真是魔晄导致的，还是赶紧解决了吧。”

好又来是米德加最大的酒吧，他们直到晚上才混入酒吧，虽然老板死了，但酒吧的生意仍旧爆火。

克劳德和艾瑞丝点了两杯鸡尾酒与服务生攀谈，艾瑞丝过了一个聆听，服务生滔滔不绝的讲起了酒吧的八卦。

“坐在角落的史蒂文先生和史塔克先生都有家庭，但他们总来这里偷情。”

“舞池里那位千姿百媚的翠西小姐，其实掏出来比壮汉都大。”

“我们乐队的鼓手喜欢主唱，但主唱小姐不仅带好多男人去他家里借住，据说还邀请他玩多人运动。”

……

克劳德喝了一杯又一杯，艾瑞丝仿佛听得津津有味，完全没在意委托的样子。

“重头戏来了！这位小姐，马上就八点了，那位银发男人会推开我们酒吧的大门，这时所有人都停下他们手上的事情，将火热的目光投去，那位大美男会直直走到吧台坐着，等有人请他喝一杯酒。然后他会在人群里挑选满意的一位，在午夜时与那位幸运儿一起奔向热情的爱河！”调酒师似乎越说越兴奋了，他舔舔唇说，“虽然那位先生不是每天都会挑人，但六天前我们又胖又秃的老板请他喝酒，他接受了，午夜时便坐着我们老板的车走了。哎，不愧是老板啊，即使是那样天神之姿的人也没法抵挡住金钱的诱惑啊……”

克劳德和艾瑞丝对视一眼，这位银发男子和案件有关，必须要接触一下。

“八点了八点了！”

“啊啊啊啊！！我脸上的妆有没有乱！我今天的内裤性不性感！噢！我只带了三个套！不够用怎么办！”

“打住吧，就你那老脸带一百万人家也不会上你的床！”

……

酒吧里忽然嘈杂起来，角落里据说热恋偷情的两位先生此刻打了起来，掏出来能做猛男的柔弱少年扯低了自己的衣服，显得更加妩媚。人们似乎都在忙碌着调整出自己最好的一面，爱丽丝和克劳德对眼懵逼。

“怎么办，看来一会儿得去色诱？”

克劳德沉了沉脸色：“我去。”

“可我不放心你，万一他是那个杀人犯？”艾瑞丝有些担忧，“不然我们一起，似乎他男女不忌……”

“不，我去。”克劳德抿紧了唇，低声说，“我很强。”

实在不行就把人废了。

酒吧的门突兀打开，屋外的风轻柔吹进来，酒吧瞬间安静。

一双西装包裹的长腿从黑暗中出现，聚光灯打在高定皮鞋上熠熠生辉，一只骨节分明的手随意松了松衬衣的扣子，几缕银丝从白衬衣中滑出，露出一截白皙修长的脖颈。

酒吧里满是抽气声，这男人的脸哪怕他们再看一百遍也会被惊艳。

克劳德直勾勾地盯着冲他而来的男人，心里一怔：这人好高。

* * *

萨菲罗斯在一位金发青年身旁落座，这是他一贯坐的位置。椅子划拉地板的声音仿佛某种开关，酒吧里的人大多涌上来，不敢离他太近，却又恨不得凑到面前与他说话，内容也都大同小异——

“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”

柔软而低沉的声音自身旁传来，萨菲罗斯歪头看去，青年的嗓音中带了些紧张的颤抖，他的表情也有些别扭，碧蓝的眼不敢直视他，面色微红，许是在害羞。

第一次在酒吧里搭讪的人吧？萨菲罗斯下了判断，还挺青涩的。

萨菲罗斯微微一笑，拒绝的话熟练说出：“不好意思，我不喜欢男性。”

自闭少年克劳德好不容易鼓起的勇气就这样消散了，他就知道不会这么容易，他说：过一个说服。

【克劳德的说服只有18，真的还要再投吗？】男声似乎不信任他能成功，克劳德也不是很信任自己的幸运，但他不能将爱丽丝置于危险中。

克劳德：投。

【这看起来是一个握着重要线索的人，如果错过了这次，或许就没有下次了哦？】

克劳德皱皱眉，不知道男声是否过了暗投，投他是否能说服对方的概率。

【既然需要色诱，克劳德何不如过一个魅惑呢？】宛如大提琴般好听的男声诱惑着他，【你的魅惑有90点。】

可他说不喜欢男人？克劳德纠结了一下，还是狠下心：过一个魅惑。

“噔噔”。

【克劳德掷出了1点，大成功，萨菲罗斯对你一见钟情。】

克劳德：Fuck you.

【荣幸至极。】

金发青年蓝绿色的眼缓缓眨了两下，被拒绝后似乎有点失落，但他倔强的将这点感情藏了起来。萨菲罗斯看着五颜六色镭射灯下青年耀眼的金发，那淡色的红唇，挺翘的鼻尖，还有忽闪忽闪的睫毛，忽然心怦怦直跳。他情不自禁的抬手抚上青年的唇，轻柔的摩挲了一下，“我还不知道你叫什么？”

“……克劳德，克劳德·斯特莱夫。”克劳德一把拍下银发男人的手，丝毫不像刚刚还在追求对方的人。艾瑞丝小小的惊呼了一声，没想到克劳德这就成功了，不愧是克劳德，为了赚钱什么都愿意牺牲呀！

旁观者的气氛忽然就变了，他们眼睁睁看着银发男人愉快地低笑几声，然后吻了一下金发青年的嘴角。

“萨菲罗斯。”萨菲罗斯在克劳德打过来之前搂住他的腰，将人拉近了点，“记住这个名字，以后我们都将渡过愉快的每一天。”

克劳德用只有男人能听到的声音说：“Kiss my ass, asshole.”

萨菲罗斯轻笑道：“那可真是……荣幸至极。”


	2. Chapter 2

还未至午夜，银发男人便破例带了人出酒吧。乌泱泱的人群跟在身后翘首期盼，活像等着国王甩掉路边野草好回去宠幸他们的爱妃。

克劳德和艾瑞丝用眼神交流了几下。

克劳德：回去注意安全。

艾瑞丝：克劳德，别害怕……如果实在没法反抗，记得让他戴套！

克劳德：画下这个男人的模样，让巴雷特派人去查。

艾瑞丝：放心，我会告诉他们你明天再回来～

克劳德：如果查到了什么，小心行事，不要单打独斗。

艾瑞丝：嗯嗯！我没喝多少，回去就睡！

鸡同鸭讲。

偏偏两人都觉得理解了对方的意思，满意的挥手道别了。

直到离开繁华肮脏的街道，走到漆黑一片了无人烟的小巷时，克劳德才甩开萨菲罗斯的手，一蹦三米远，警觉地看着他。

“再敢碰我，砍了你的手。”

萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣地看着青年炸毛的样子，他顺从道：“不碰，但是你可以碰我。”

克劳德：“……”我可以杀了你。

克劳德问：“六天前的午夜你在哪儿？”

“家里。”萨菲罗斯想了想，笑了声，“克劳德想与我共渡午夜？”

克劳德：“……”

金发青年手放在大剑上，拔剑——

没拔出来。

克劳德：过一个攻击判定。

【失败～此处不允许攻击。】

克劳德：You baster.

【谬赞。】

克劳德暴躁了些，他揉了揉自己手腕，权当战后松活筋骨。

“跟酒吧老板在一起吗？他死了你知不知道。”

克劳德紧盯萨菲罗斯的表情，可男人表情很自然，只笑得一脸温柔：“我知道，我看着他死的。”

“……”这人真的不是凶手？克劳德身体紧绷了些，再度将手放在刀柄上，脚在地上轻轻摩挲，像一柄随时可以出鞘的利刃，“你和他什么关系？他怎么死的，人是不是你杀的，此外现场还有谁，凶器呢？死亡时间？死后状态？”

萨菲罗斯好像并不介意克劳德这些奇怪的问题，他稍加回忆道：“他身上有母亲的味道……他开门就死了，佣人都看着。”

“……母亲？”克劳德下意识询问，萨菲罗斯却不再回答了，目光沉沉，像是陷入了某种回忆。知道或许问不出什么话了，克劳德站直身体，准备先去老板的家里看看。神罗给了酒吧老板的住址，这种月黑风高杀人夜最适合擅闯民宅。

克劳德：他的声音和你很像。

几乎一模一样，刚刚在酒吧太嘈杂还听不出来，现在四下无人，萨菲罗斯的声音几乎像山间回音那般，低沉而悠扬悦耳。

【哦？那是他的荣幸。】男声似乎并不开心自己被拿去做对比。

克劳德隐约觉得有什么关联，他打算回第七天堂时再作讨论。

“就此告别吧。”克劳德对银发男人说，靴子在地上一拐就准备走，萨菲罗斯抓住他的手腕，神色有些受伤。

“不留给我一只鞋吗？”

“……”什么毛病？

克劳德在骂人和询问之间选择了后者，和神经病生气不值得，“我为什么要留给你一只鞋？”

“不然我如何找到你。”萨菲罗斯摩挲了两下他的手腕，让克劳德起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

说什么，灰姑娘的故事？他又不是午夜就会消失的灰姑娘。克劳德觉得莫名其妙，他下意识抽回手，却被萨菲罗斯拉至怀中，“克劳德跟我回家吧，我就不用去找你了。”

“包吃包住，想要什么我都可以买给你，克劳德想干什么我都不会阻拦，需要钱也可以随时找我要。”萨菲罗斯的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的发顶，“好不好？”

克劳德：这是传说中的包养？

【听起来是的。】

克劳德：过一个攻击判定。

克劳德：过不了下一个死的就是你。

【失～败～此处不允许攻击。】男声笑着说，丝毫不介意这死亡威胁。

克劳德：你死了。

【嚯～】

没等到怀中人的回答，萨菲罗斯突然想到一般补充：“就是肥猪送我的房子，克劳德不是想去？”

肥猪……是酒吧老板？克劳德瞬间回神：“去。”

萨菲罗斯像是很开心他的回应，抱起克劳德在空中吻了一下，才带他走向自己的车。

* * *

车行驶了很长一段路，一路穿过富豪街，缓缓出现一个辽阔无际的大平原。平原上坐落着占地足有一千余亩的城堡，在寂静的夜晚只有零星几盏灯挂着，阴森森的，像鬼城。

城堡上挂着的门匾崭新而气派，那遒劲有力的花体像是有人拿刀随手刻的。

——Taphos tou Drakones.

克劳德暗自记下，随着萨菲罗斯下车后，在古堡的大门处久久站立。

“怎么了，我亲爱的克劳德？”萨菲罗斯面带微笑的推开门，克劳德抬眼，用复杂的眼神看他。

“没事……”

侦察又失败了，干。该把蒂法一起带来。

克劳德回想着从酒吧来时的路线，计划改日带着雪崩小队再悄悄潜入。

佣人们如鬼魅一般从阴影中降临，为萨菲罗斯取走西装外套。

“别碰我。”克劳德冷声吓走打算卸下他大剑的佣人，也没打算换鞋。

萨菲罗斯似是一点也不在意他的态度，吩咐佣人下去准备客房，而后他低声询问：“克劳德想与我一起共进晚餐吗？”

克劳德：“我吃过了。”

萨菲罗斯颤了颤睫毛：“可我还没吃。”

克劳德：“那正好塞上你的嘴。”

萨菲罗斯笑得有些惑人，他轻轻抓起克劳德的手背，印下一个吻，“刚才在酒吧，克劳德似乎想给我吃什么？现在可以兑现了。”

克劳德甩开他的手，冷漠道：“晚点拉给你。”

然后他径直穿过玄关，假意参观起古堡。

萨菲罗斯盯着那人微红的耳廓，神色不明地笑了声。

* * *

古堡足有三层大，每层只在走廊上点着微弱的烛火，随着风吹在空中摇摆舞动，随时都能熄灭却又异常顽强。

这么大的房子竟不用灯？

克劳德在房子里打转，奇怪的是没有突然蹦出来的佣人阻拦他。他首先进了似乎在三楼的主卧，除了一张看起来就十分铺张浪费的床，就只有一个大衣柜和附带的卫生间。克劳德动作很快，搜索完主卧又搜了书房，什么也没发现。

但他感觉到了不对，这像是另一个人的房子，不论是萦绕在鼻尖的古龙水味，还是尽显奢华淫靡的装潢风格，都和死去的酒吧老板是一个品味。

或许这是酒吧老板住的房子，但为什么萨菲罗斯更像这城堡的主人？佣人的态度也那么自然，他又是如何获得这栋古堡的？

克劳德在脑内转着这些疑问，他不知不觉走到一楼，在一个阴暗的拐角发现了一个地窖。

地窖像是酒窖大小，门是船舵般的旋转把手，看起来古旧的程度令人好不怀疑只是轻轻一动就能吵得整个古堡都知道。

【哦？克劳德看起来像是有重大发现呢。】男声低沉好听的声音在脑内回响，克劳德突然出了一身冷汗，这声音让他分不清到底是萨菲罗斯来了还是脑内的男人在说话。

克劳德：你闭嘴。

他想了想，还是决定带上雪崩小队一起，找一个绝佳时机将城堡里的人都引开再开门。萨菲罗斯给他的感觉深不可测，他得保证自己能全身而退。

【真的吗？克劳德的锁匠有20点，是否过一个锁匠检定？】男人像是路边发放传单的推销员，不遗余力地诱骗无知少年买假冒伪劣产品。

克劳德不为所动，他打算再探索一下古堡便撤身时，地窖传来了敲击声。

“当当”“咚咚”

沉闷地像是什么柔软而有力的东西撞击出来的声音。克劳德四下看了看，无人。

万一里面关的是活人？

他心一沉，深吸一口气：过一个开锁。

【克劳德掷出了20/14，你有点费劲地将门打开了。】

克劳德：Thank you，bitch.

【职责所在，我永远对你忠诚。】

克劳德轻轻扶着舵门，用力一拉便将地窖门打开了，一丝声音都没有发出。他擦去鼻尖渗出的冷汗，整个地窖幽深一片，只泛着点点荧光。

没人跑出来。那刚才砸门的是什么东西？

克劳德紧锁眉头，小心翼翼踩着铁楼梯下去，靴子与铁板的踢踏声在人耳边回响，尖锐刺耳，仿佛黑暗中潜伏的东西一般，随时会窜出来要人命。

地窖很小，充斥着常年不见日照的霉菌腐蚀味，还有某些奇怪的味道，像是排泄物。

克劳德顺着脚下的荧光一路走，却发现越向里走越开阔，外面或许真是用作地窖，里面……

却还有一扇门。

克劳德盯着那扇雕刻着奇怪花纹的石门，心里咚咚打着鼓。这石门足有三米高，四人宽，难以想象里面到底有什么东西。

这是酒吧老板的？还是萨菲罗斯的？

不论是谁的，一定都藏着秘密。

克劳德伸手摸了摸花纹，想象它到底在刻画什么。

四只足的巨兽与……多足的怪物？！

克劳德：过一个神秘学。

【神秘学点数0，不建议克劳德进行检定。】男声笑道。

克劳德：……You really suck.

克劳德抱着略微的遗憾，反复摸了摸花纹，打算赶紧撤走。趁他还记得住，回去让蒂法和爱丽丝画下来研究研究。

可尖锐的石墙过于粗糙，不知不觉间他将自己的手掌磨破了皮，一点点血液沾了上去，在黑暗中并不明显。克劳德没有注意到。

他在脑中记下这图案，今晚收获颇为不错，在那个危险的男人察觉到之前，他得赶紧离开。

正这么想着，石门“轰”地缓缓向内拉开，绿色的荧光从门缝中泻出，挽留了克劳德将走的步伐。

克劳德不自觉将手按到刀柄上，门口开了一个小口的东西映入眼帘，让他不由自主地瞳孔放大。

那是来自心底深处的恐惧，是与深渊对视的心灵震颤，是人类对未知的本能臣服——

“克劳德。”男人的声音从身后的地窖口传来，“你在里面吗？”


End file.
